The present invention relates to a wheel. More particularly, the invention relates to a wheel having a hub and a rim encircling the hub and spaced therefrom by spokes.
Wheels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,812,827; 3,773,388; 3,789,947; 3,794,384; 3,802,743 and 3,876,255.
Objects of the invention are to provide a wheel of simple structure, having controlled variable length spokes, so that it functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to more efficiently distribute the force applied thereto as it rolls over uneven terrain.